<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all she needs by walkthegale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416221">all she needs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale'>walkthegale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Worst Witch (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Remix, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada loves Hecate’s eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hackle Remix Challenge Treats 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all she needs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts">cosmic_llin</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720694">Root, Branch, Flower</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin">cosmic_llin</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A remix of drabble 9 from this collection: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720694/chapters/44402281">Ada's Eyes</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ada loves Hecate’s eyes.</p><p>It’s not just how beautiful they are - the endless shining brown depths of them, where she could happily lose herself for hours.</p><p>What she loves is how incredibly expressive they are. The way so many of Hecate's feelings are written large within them, even when the rest of her face is impassive. The way they can’t help but show little glimpses of even the feelings that Hecate is trying her hardest to hide. Ada thinks that last part might only be obvious to her, and she loves that, too. Loves that she has come to be able to read those feelings in a single glance. She suspects she has more to learn on that front still, and she will cherish the process.</p><p>What she loves is the formidable intensity of Hecate’s eyes when she’s focusing on something important. The way they can harden, sharpen, in an instant in anger, or determination, or fear, like chips of glass. The way they can soften so utterly, gleaming bright with unshed tears. The spark that dances behind them when Hecate casts, the light inside alive and brimming with her magic.</p><p>What she loves are the expressions that are reserved for her alone. The dreamy, liquid tranquillity in Hecate’s eyes when her body is fully relaxed in Ada’s arms. The fathomless, bewitching need that Hecate only lets show during their most intimate moments - a look that Ada saw for the first time with her fingers between Hecate’s legs, Hecate helpless and desperate for her touch, her eyes so wide and wanting. It’s a need that Ada will never, ever be able to deny.</p><p>But perhaps what she loves the most is the steady comfort she finds there, even on days when nothing else seems right or good, when the pressure feels like too much. The way Hecate’s eyes carry the certainty that Ada will never have to face the world alone.</p><p>It’s everything, and it’s always, always enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>